ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball TUK
Dragon Ball TUK 'is a story about me, TheUltraKamehameha! It is a retelling of the Dragon Ball story using wiki users as characters from Dragon Ball Wiki users=Characters *'Me=Goku ' *'Nimbus.69=Chi-Chi ' *'MsBulma=Bulma *'SSJ4 Vegito=Yamcha' *'BlazeFireXXXX=Tien Shinhan' *'Gohan23=Chiaotzu' *'SupremeGogeta=Master Roshi' *'Gotek=Krillin' *'TienShinhan88=Piccolo and King Piccolo' *'MajesticStardustDragon002=Commander Red' *'Mammad313=Pilaf' *'(what ever Jimmy's new name is)=General Blue' *'GotenGoku=Mercenary Tao' *'Nappa'sgoatee=Korin and Kami' *'That is known for now...' The story 'Prologue' "TUK! TUK! TUK WAKE UP!" I hear as I wake up My name is TUK, but everyone calls me Goku, heaven knows why. "TUK? ARE YOU COMING?" my father asks We live in the middle of nowhere in woods with no technology. My father is an amazing Martial Artist he taught me alot of things and I am very strong now, I think! I walk down the stairs. "Agh. Morning already?" I ask "SURPRISE!" My parents and my sister yell out. "Happy birthday Goku!" "Aww thanks guys. You didn't have to do this! Honest!" I tell. "Oh? But don't you know." My sister, Hannah, asks. "What?" I ask "This year.... you get to go explore the world!" My father says "WHAT?!" I exclaim "REALLY?!?!" "Yup. Let's eat, then you get ready to go." Mother says. We enjoy our time, I got ready and walked out the door. "Bye Mom, Dad, Hannah! I will return one day!" I yell They all yell bye as I walk out the door. With only the clothes on my back and a pole dubbed the "Power Pole" I set out, for an amazing journey that would change the face of the Earth. 'Chapter 1-The Dragon's What?' "Ahh... What a lovely day this is." I say while walking through the woods. I keep walking and eventually I come to a stream. I'm a bit hungry so I stick my Power Pole into the water. I wait a bit and then... SNAP! A humongous fish is hooked to the end. With a swift punch it is dead. I make a fire and cook it. MEANWHILE!!! A girl with purple hair pulls over on a cliff. She pulls out a watch-like device "Yes!" she exclaims "Its only 2 kilometres north! That Dragon Ball is mine!" She gets back in her car and zooms off. BACK AT THE FIRE!!! "Yum! That was delicious!" I say with a smile. "Better get going!" I walk through the forest and stumble upon a field full of flowers. I see a bright orange glow coming from the middle of the field. I run too it. WOW! It looks beautiful! I take it. It has 4 stars on it. Anyways.... MOVING ON!! Eventually I come to a dirt path and I walk on it. Then I see a thing (I now know its a car) coming straight for me. It honks. "HEY KID MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" yells the purple haired girl. I dont move and I punch the car, creating a huge dent. "Ow... Whats this thing made of?" I ask as I poke the car "Kid! You totaled my car!" the girl yells at me "Sorry!" I laugh "What's so funny?" She asks "Wait... are you a Human being?" "Yeah..." She seems... odd. "Cool! Your the first Human I have ever seen outside my family!" I tell her. "The.... first?" She questions "Yeah. Noone comes up here." I explain. "What's your name?" "MsBulma, but everyone calls me Bulma! Whats yours?" Bulma asks "My name is TUK but people call me Goku! I'm 13 years old! How old are you?" I ask "WOAH YOUR 13! Wow. You look like your five. I'm 16." Bulma says "Wait a second..." I say "What?" she asks "What are you doing up here?" I ask "I'm on a journey... for the 7 Dragon Balls." she explains "The Dragon's What?" I question "The Dragon Balls! There orange and have stars in them. they grant any wish!" She explains "OH! I found one! Here!" I pull out the Dragon Ball "WOW! YOU DID! AMAZING! Can I have it?" she asks "Sorry no. Well Ill be on my way!" I say as I walk off. "WAIT! GOKU! Do you want to help me find the Dragon Balls?" she asks. Always glad to help I accept! "Well since you totaled my car... We'll go by motorbike." she says as she pulls out something called a Dyno Cap. She throws it and a motorcycle pops out of nowhere! "WITCH!" I shout. "What?" she questions "YOU USED WITCHCRAFT!" I explain, rather loudly "No silly! Just hop on!" She says. I hop on "HOLD ON!" she says as we go outta sight.... Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fanon made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction